russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Studio 23 Schedule
Studio 23 is now truly IbaKabarkada since 2010. Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *05:00am - Myx *06:00am - Hey it's Breakfast Day! (Atom Araullo, Shy Carlos, JC Cuadrado, Xian Lim, Marie Lozano, Jerome Ponce, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Ryan Bang, Karen Reyes and Juddha Paolo) *07:30am - Sineskwela (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) *07:30am - I Got It! (Tuesday and Thursday) *08:00am - Swirl Fighters (Monday-Wednesday) *08:00am - Galaxy Racers (Thursday and Friday) *08:30am - Eyeshield 21 *09:00am - Wonder Pets *09:30am - Back at the Barnyard *10:00am - Art Kwela (Carmina Villaroel and Xyriel Manabat) *10:25am - Barkada Trip *10:30am - My Girlfriend is a Gumiho *11:00am - Jeepney TV: Arriba, Arriba (Mon) *11:00am - Jeepney TV: Pwedeng Pwede (Tuesday) *11:00am - Jeepney TV: Home Along da Riles (Wednesday) *11:00am - Jeepney TV: Super Laff-In (Thursday) *11:00am - Jeepney TV: Chika Chika Chicks (Friday) *12:00pm - LBO: Lunch Box Office *02:00pm - Star Cinema Presents *04:00pm - X-Men *04:30pm - Alias (Tagalized) *05:30pm - NCIS L.A. 3 (Monday) *05:30pm - CSI 11 (Tuesday) *05:30pm - Once Upon a Time (Wednesday) *05:30pm - Castle (Thursday) *05:30pm - Supernatural 6 (Friday) *06:30pm - Wazzup Wazzup (Vhong Navarro, Toni Gonzaga and Robin Padilla) *07:00pm - Barkada Nights (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *07:00pm - MBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) *08:30pm - Zaijian: Ang Batang Pamilya (Zaijian Jaranilla and Angel Aquino) (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *09:00pm - Donde Esta, Elisa? *09:30pm - UFC Unleashed (Monday) *09:30pm - Drewliano (Drew Arellano) (Tuesday) *09:30pm - Jai & Joj (Jai and Joj Agpangan) (Wednesday) *09:30pm - WWE Raw (Thursday) *09:30pm - Nadine (Nadine Lustre together with Claire Ruiz, Janella Salvador, Solfia Andres, Hideaki Torio, Neil Coleta, Jerome Ponce and Paul Salas) (Friday) *10:30pm - Iba-Balita (Anthony Taberna) *11:15pm - Ryan Bang Show (Ryan Bang) (Monday) *11:15pm - Usapang Lalake (Jobert Austria, Alex Calleja, Arran Sese and Boom Labrusca) (Tuesday) *11:15pm - Y Speak (Bianca Gonzales) (Wed) *11:15pm - WWE NXT (Thursday) *11:15pm - Real Stories Kasama si Loren (Loren Legarda) (Friday) *12:00mn - Myx 'Saturday' *06:00am - Myx *07:00am - Sabong TV *08:00am - Generation RX *08:30am - NBA (Live via satellite) *11:00am - Motocross TV *11:30am - The Wrap (Gretchen Fullido) *12:00pm - LBO: Lunch Box Office *02:00pm - UEFA *04:30pm - Da Tado (Tado Jimenez) *05:00pm - Ultimate Insider *05:30pm - Gag U! (Iya Villania and Alfred Vargas) *06:00pm - MBA (LIVE) *08:00pm - Iba-Balita Weekend (Ces Oreña-Drilon) *08:30pm - WWE Superstars *09:30pm - Studio 23 Presents *11:30pm - The Ultimate Fighter *12:30am - Myx 'Sunday' *05:00am - The Word Exposed *06:00am - Family Rosary Crusade *07:00am - Friends Again *08:00am - Philippine Realty TV *08:30am - Why Not? *09:00am - TV Healing Mass for the Homebound *10:00am - NBA Action *10:30am - Sagupaan *11:00am - Supa Strikas *11:30am - The Misadventures of Xian Lim (Xian Lim) *12:00pm - ABS-CBN Sports presents Top Rank Boxing *02:00pm - FPJ: Hari ng Pelikula *03:30pm - Power Rangers RPM *04:00pm - UAAP Volleyball (LIVE) *06:00pm - MBA (LIVE) *08:30pm - Iba-Balita Weekend (Ces Oreña-Drilon) *09:00pm - Mano Mano (Anthony Taberna) *09:30pm - NBA *11:30pm - UFC Mayhem with Bilis Balita (hourly news update)